Como tú y yo
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: Y quiso ser uno de ellos quiso traicionar todo lo que era y conocía, por una sonrisa suya. Era la sombra que nunca notó el murmullo del viento entre las hojas cada vez que pasaba junto a él sin que lo supiera. DMHG


Esta es una de las historias que más me ha costado sacar... sobre todo porque la reescribí al menos tres veces antes de que terminara así, y es completamente distinta a las tres escritas anteriormente.

**Disclaimer: **Dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta... aunque la intención de ser dueña de todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter no ha sido suficiente para que sea mío.

**Notas de la autora: Spoilers pequeños del libro sexto**. Escenas implicadas, comentarios fuera de lugar y cosas parecidas. Si no lo han leído, puede que ni lo noten, pero la advertencia ya fue hecha.

**Menciones: A Moonlight Soul. **Creo que no necesito más palabras. Gracias por tu amistad inusual; por el hombro y la confianza; por las lecciones y las estrellitas.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Para mi Erúnamo, porque la vida es tan rara que crea personas que pueden llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Que están vivos y muertos. Que se arrastran y vuelan. Que odian sin dejar de amar. Que se destruyen para volver a construirse, como tú y yo. _

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**Como tú y yo**

**Por: Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**

**Beta: Moonlight Soul**

Draco abrió los ojos una mañana gris. Amodorrado, buscó su varita antes que otra cosa, y se levantó de la cama. Fue hasta la ventana, y abrió la cortina. A pesar de la lluvia y las nubes oscuras, entraba suficiente luz a la habitación. Ignoró el quejido proveniente de un bulto que se había quedado en su cama de dosel abierto, y dijo para sí mismo.

—Un hermoso día más que se desperdicia en guerra.

El bulto volvió a acomodarse debajo de las mantas, aún ignorado por Draco, quien se puso un suéter gris, protegiéndose un poco del viento frío que se colaba por la ventana y sacudía las cortinas verde oscuro.

Frotó su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo, aliviando el dolor de la Marca. Le quemaba cada vez más, sobre todo al despertar entre sus brazos. Aún más al besarla.

Salió de la habitación tratando de no mirarla. Pasó junto a la cama con un nudo en el estómago y la vista fija en la puerta. Cerró la hoja silenciosamente para no irla a despertar. Le dolía el antebrazo, y le ardía el corazón sin poder encontrar la causa.

**oOo**

Volvió dos días después, de noche, agotado. Habían perdido la batalla.

Lo esperaba sentada en el diván que él había saqueado especialmente para ella, acomodado junto a la ventana. Sorprendida, se levantó al verlo. Había esperado que la lucha durara menos que la anterior, pero no tanto. Quizá lo sintió así porque todo se hacía más largo cada vez. Las distancias parecían hacerse más grandes; el reloj andaba más lento; y su agonía era más prolongada. Sonrió apenas. Ya no sabía si su regreso era motivo de alegría o de más dolor.

Draco caminó hasta ella y la pasó de lado, dejándose caer en el diván. Con una fría mirada de sus ojos grises supo lo que debía hacer: Ir por vaso de agua fresca, y arreglar el desorden en que se había convertido luego de pelear. Cumplió con todo lo que se esperaba de ella, con la perfección de alguien experimentado que sólo vivía para eso. Dejó que lo curara usando solamente sus manos, remedios convencionales, y el cuidado de un reparador de pinturas antiguas. No le molestaba que no utilizara magia. Después de todo, él le había quitado la varita el día que se volvieron a encontrar, y no pensaba devolvérsela nunca.

Finalmente llegó a las heridas de su cabeza. Limpió con agua tibia su cabello platinado allí donde había una línea de sangre, y con hilo y aguja se dio a la tarea de cerrar su piel abierta. Por un momento, el mago se sintió como un muñeco de trapo remendado. Draco soportó todo sin la necesidad de anestesia; estaba demasiado acostumbrado al dolor como para que le importara una 'leve punzada'. Al terminar, tomó una toalla y la humedeció en agua limpia. La llevó a su rostro pálido y retiró la sangre seca, tanto propia como ajena, aliviando el ardor de los raspones sucios.

—Pansy vino a buscarte hace unas horas. Dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo.—él no respondió nada por el momento.

Tuvo que reprimir el fuerte latir de su corazón al sentir sus suaves manos recorriendo su rostro. El brazo le reclamaba; hizo caso omiso.

—Si vuelve—dijo al fin—, dile que si quiero hablar con ella, la buscaré yo.—ella asintió y continuó limpiando sus heridas, hasta que cada una de ellas estuvo curada. Se detuvo en la delgada cicatriz que le cruzaba por el rostro. Siempre se había preguntado cuánto habría dolido ese hechizo, y si había sentido miedo o se había afectado su carácter el casi haber muerto a manos de Harry Potter a los dieciséis años.

El mago la tomó entonces por las muñecas y la hizo sentarse junto a él. Acomodó la cabeza contra su cuello, y ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello liso.

—No la extraño¿sabes?—comenzó; a ella le costó un poco escucharlo hablar de ella— Aunque había ciertas cosas buenas. Pocas, pero las había. Lo que sí extraño es tener a alguien que me espere cuando estoy fuera. Que me reciba con una sonrisa y diga que también me ha extrañado. A veces Pansy hacía eso. Algunas otras también curaba mis heridas de la batalla. Me hace falta alguien que haga eso.

La bruja desvió la mirada, pero siguió acariciándolo de forma inconsciente. Abrió la boca apenas lo suficiente para poder emitir un tímido y sumiso susurro.

—¿Cómo yo?

Él rió por lo bajo, pero no afirmó ni contradijo nada.

—Me gusta que a pesar de todo sigas conservando algo de tu ingenuidad.—ella tragó saliva, destrozada.

No le quedó otro remedio que seguir deseando en silencio que algún día él se daría cuenta de que existía.

**oOo**

Se encontraba sola de nuevo. Draco se había ido hacía más de una semana. Extrañaba el aroma de su piel, que ya se desvanecía de las sábanas, pero que aún podía encontrar por la madrugada; y su mirada fría, en la que siempre esperaba encontrar más que desprecio. El mecánico beso que le había dado antes de irse sólo le traía más recuerdos dolorosos.

Cuando él no estaba, los demás se olvidaban de ella. Recordaba una ocasión en que la dejaron días sin comer. Al volver, Draco casi no parecía darse cuenta del peso que había perdido. Él sólo estaba atento a la forma en que lo curaba. De que siempre lo recibiese bien cuando él volvía a la mansión. De que las noches no fueran solitarias, y hubiese alguien en su habitación, esperándolo despierta.

Se escucharon pasos cerca de la puerta. Ella se levantó y fue hasta ella. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el pomo cuando las hojas se abrieron de pronto, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos.

—¿Dónde está Draco?—reclamó Pansy Parkinson, altiva como siempre. Soberbia como sólo ella podía ser.

—No ha regresado.

—Eso ya lo sé, estúpida. Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Desde que tú llegaste ha sido distinto. Ya casi no sale de esta maldita habitación. ¿Dónde está¿Qué le has hecho¿Por qué prefiere estar con escoria como tú que con los magos de verdad, los de sangre pura?

La bruja no respondió de momento. Levantó la cabeza y se le enfrentó.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Si no te lo ha dicho, alguna razón tendrá.

Pansy sacó su varita y apuntó a su pecho.

—No te atrevas a retarme. Sabes que aquí nadie se interesa por ti. Ni siquiera él. Eres tan solo su juguete; no veo cómo puedes defenderlo a pesar de saber eso.

Sonrió lacónicamente, para su sorpresa. Aún para un mortífago de la clase de Pansy, era difícil quebrantar la ciega esperanza que tenía en él y en ella misma.

—Quizá vea algo que tú no puedes ver, Parkinson—dijo arrastrando las palabras; tanto tiempo entre asesinos como ellos le había enseñado a hablar así—. O quizá ve en mí algo que nunca vio en ti.

—_¡Crucio!_

Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando sus manos en su cuello y estómago para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose cerca del límite de poder soportar un segundo más sin gritar, cuando de pronto todo se detuvo.

—¡Vete de aquí!

—¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así, Malfoy!

Draco tomó a Pansy por el brazo y enterró sus dedos. La bruja hizo lo posible por no demostrar dolor.

—Suéltame, Draco. Es la única vez que lo diré. No le estaba haciendo más que lo que merece. Y por tu bien, espero que lo que me dijo no sea cierto.

Se sacudió para soltarse, y salió de la habitación con el paso altanero que conservó a través de los años.

El mago dirigió su vista a la bruja que yacía en el suelo, aún recuperándose de la tortura del _crucicatus_. No levantó la vista; sabía que venía un castigo.

—¿Qué demonios le dijiste?—se arriesgó a guardar silencio— ¡Respóndeme!—se encogió sobre sí misma al escuchar el grito.

—Preguntó por qué habías cambiado tanto. Me exigió que le dijera qué te había hecho yo.

—¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Que no era asunto suyo. —lo miró a los ojos, pidiendo perdón en silencio.

Draco apretó los dientes.

—Le dijiste algo más¿qué fue?

Era inútil resistirse a alguien que dominaba demasiado bien el arte de la Legilimancia. Necesitaron pasar apenas un par de segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué demonios harías algo así¡Con todo el trabajo que me has costado, así es cómo agradeces!—tomó aire profundamente, obligándose a tranquilizarse— Dime¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada, fijándola en sus manos, que le daban soporte en el suelo de frío mármol.

—Me trajiste contigo.

—¿Y por qué te traje conmigo?

—Porque yo te lo pedí.

—¿Me lo pediste?

—Lo supliqué.—respondió con la voz quebrada.

Draco comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, girando en torno suyo, deleitándose de la vista de tenerla allí, en el suelo, en una situación de inferioridad que nunca creyó posible mientras estuvieron juntos en el colegio.

—¿Y por qué querías venir conmigo?

—Porque estaba sola.

—Abandonada—corrigió Draco—. Estabas abandonada, en un edificio en ruinas, aterrada e histérica, esperando a que alguien llegara a rescatarte. Si no me equivoco, creías que ese alguien sería la Comadreja, ya que Potty estaba muy ocupado en sus viajes de negocios. Déjame ver si recuerdo... La familia de la Comadreja desapareció, mi prima Nimphadora huyó con el licántropo cuando quedó malherido, y aparentemente tu ejército se estaba deshaciendo. ¿Me equivoco?

—No.

—¡Ah! No he terminado contigo: Estabas en ese edificio en ruinas; llevabas una semana esperando que alguien fuese por ti, cuando por casualidad, tuve que entrar a inspeccionar para ver si era apto para usarlo como cuartel de los mortífagos. Así que ahí estabas tú, hecha un ovillo contra la pared, y en cuanto me viste, corriste hacia mí, suplicándome que te sacara. ¿Por qué no podías salir de allí tu misma?

—Porque mi varita se había quedado del otro lado de las vigas que no podía cruzar—susurró, cerrando los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo que aquella reprimenda significaba—, y el edificio estaba conjurado; no me podría Aparecer.

—Exacto. Entonces, luego de que suplicaras lo suficiente, te dije que te llevaría conmigo con una condición¿recuerdas cuál era?

—Obedecer. Y no buscar nada más ni nada menos de lo que me darías. No pedir nada. No asumir nada. No esperar nada de ti.

Draco se detuvo frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No te falta nada?

—No olvidar, sobre todo lo demás, que nunca significaré nada para ti.—en este punto ya no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

El mago se inclinó y la limpió fríamente con el dorso de su mano.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que llores. Has llorado demasiado por dos años. Creí que se te habrían acabado las lágrimas. Recuerda una cosa más: Firmaste tu condena cuando decidiste quedarte conmigo.

Retiró su mano casi tan pronto como la acercó. La Marca quemaba como un carbón encendido. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la habitación, y cerró la puerta, dejándola en el suelo.

Ella pasó una mano por su rostro húmedo, recordando el breve instante en que él había limpiado sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ver a través de una sumisa obediencia¿Por qué el color de la sangre debía significar tanto¿Por qué no podía haber sido ella quien se llamara Pansy Parkinson, tuviera una marca igual a la de él en el brazo, y mostrara absoluto desprecio por todo lo que no fuera puro?

¿Por qué tenía que sentir¿Por qué tenía que ser por él?

¿Por qué?

**oOo**

No hizo caso de lo que le pidió. Siguió llorando cada día, mientras él no estaba; y mostraba una enorme sonrisa cuando se aparecía por allí.

Le dolía como una maldición el tiempo que pasaba lejos de ella, y cuando lo veía sonreír en compañía de sus enemigos. Y quiso ser uno de ellos; quiso traicionar todo lo que era y conocía, por una sonrisa suya. Era la sombra que nunca notó; el murmullo del viento entre las hojas cada vez que pasaba junto a él sin que lo supiera. Recordaba cada una de sus palabras tan vívidamente como si las estuviera diciendo en ese momento, y cuando volvía a la realidad las lágrimas amenazaban con cegarla.

_Nunca podrás significar nada, _le repetía la voz en su cabeza, _Nunca deberá significar nada para ti tampoco._

Pero era imposible. El tiempo que pasaba sola lo ocupaba en pensar en él y no en una forma de escapar, porque no quería hacerlo. ¿Se podía domar al corazón¿Se le podía ordenar qué hacer y qué no¿Se le podía pedir que dejara de sentir y que no latiera por aquello que no se puede alcanzar?

¿Y qué hay de aquellos que siempre le dijeron que se podía vivir de sueños?

Muertos. Todos muertos.

Draco abrió la puerta en ese momento. Ella solo pudo dirigir la mirada hacia él; era una silueta de color uniforme, así en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, siempre podía decir quién era, y describir la expresión de su rostro; bastaba con escuchar el ritmo de sus pasos y la fuerza de sus pisadas para saberlo.

Se acercó y, tomándola por el hombro derecho, la besó cálidamente por primera vez.

—¿Me extrañaste?

Ella sonrió. Simplemente no podía evitar desear que todo fuese real.

—Siempre te extraño.

**oOo**

Se quedó con la mente en blanco, y al mismo tiempo un torrente de ideas se le vinieron a la mente. No podía decidir cuál de los dos extremos era peor. Acurrucándose contra su pecho, escondió el rostro en los rizos que le caían sobre la frente. No podía quedarse dormida, aunque cerró los ojos y su respiración se tornó lenta y profunda. Había algo en Draco que no era lo mismo de siempre. Podía sentirlo respirando con peculiaridad, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y su piel. Las caricias que recibía tampoco le eran familiares. Sus manos eran cálidas, y las movía con cuidado de no despertarla, sin saber que no se había quedado dormida.

Recibió un tierno beso en la frente, y luego en los ojos. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír ante esto.

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando; eran susurros apenas audibles, si acaso más claros que el suave sonido de su lengua al sisear. Un murmullo revelador de un secreto que, a juzgar por el tono, ni siquiera debía saberlo ella.

—Tengo miedo—dijo contra su cabello—. Y el mismo hecho me asusta más. Tengo miedo de no volver la próxima vez que me vaya. Tengo miedo de luchar por un sueño que no existe; de romper las promesas que me hice hace mucho tiempo— la bruja sintió el abrazo volverse más fuerte, las yemas de sus dedos pálidos presionando sobre su piel—. Tengo miedo de que seas una quimera que nunca podré tener. Tengo miedo de que te maten en el instante en que se den cuenta de que has dejado de ser un objeto para mí. No quiero que sepan que el botín que me tocaba poseer, me posee ahora a mí.

Tuvo cuidado de ocultar los rápidos latidos de su corazón al escuchar sus palabras. Quizás había confiado demasiado en un destino incierto. Quizá había albergado demasiadas esperanzas. Pero por fin sabía que no habían sido completamente en vano.

¿Y si todo era parte de un sueño¿Y si todo era un delirio de medianoche? Quizá despertaría para descubrir que no había sido rescatada, y seguía abandonada en ese edificio del que no podía salir, alucinando por falta de comida y agua, enterrada en un violento arranque de tristeza, por ser considerada nada. Un deceso; una pérdida; un rostro sin nombre; un sacrificio que debía hacerse en una situación de guerra. Una voz cálida la sacó de su letargo, en el que ya había comenzado a soñarse sola de nuevo. La voz le hablaba con dolor, algo que nunca antes había escuchado, salvo por rumores y chismes que circulaban en la mansión y que atrapaba cuando rondaba por los pasillos. Nunca imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de presenciarlo.

—Tengo miedo de decir tu nombre, porque luego que lo haga, sabrás que has dejado de ser una prisionera, para convertirte en la persona que siempre he deseado a mi lado, con la que te comparo día a día y sigo sin poder encontrar un error en ti. Temo pedirte perdón porque eso haría que dejaras de tenerme miedo, y es el único escudo que me queda antes de dejarte entrar...

Deslizó su rostro hacia su frente, apoyándola en la de ella. Llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició con ternura, utilizando el dorso de sus gruesos dedos.

—Tengo miedo de decirte que te quiero, Hermione. Ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo. Tengo mucho, mucho miedo.

Ella retiró su rostro y lo hundió en su cuello, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

_Yo también_, pensó, _yo también._

**oOo**

Se encontraba sentada en su diván junto a la ventana, esperando en silencio como solía hacerlo. Su habitación era el único lugar en que estaba segura, sobre todo después del ataque de Pansy. Últimamente los mortífagos se habían vuelto más agresivos e intolerantes. Sabía que habían perdido una batalla cuando, al pasar junto a ella, amenazaban con torturarla hasta que fuera imposible que sintiera más dolor. Eran los riesgos de ser parte del legendario Trío Dorado, y vivir en aquel antro de mala muerte.

A veces creía que la única razón por la que la dejaban vivir era para deleitarse aún más en el momento en que ganaran la guerra. Entonces se encargarían de destrozar hasta el último hilo de su orgullo, perdido casi en su totalidad. Consideraban la muerte algo demasiado bueno y apacible para ella.

Hubo un gran estruendo, seguido de un destello de color blanco, que ella conocía muy bien, y que creía que nunca vería de nuevo. Corrió al alféizar y asomó la cabeza: Inmediatamente comenzó a escuchar gritos, maldiciones y muebles rotos.

—¡Aléjate de la ventana!—exclamó Draco, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación. Ella obedeció, corriendo hacia el centro de la pieza, donde el mago la alcanzó y la hizo quedarse en el suelo, con la cabeza baja y los oídos atentos.

Hermione pudo percibir la ropa húmeda del mortífago, y el aroma ferroso que ésta desprendía. Lo sintió apoyarse sobre ella, mientras con una mano se presionaba el costado.

—¡Estás herido!

—No importa...

—¡Claro que importa!—le arrebató la varita y, señalando la puerta, pensó un hechizo con suficiente determinación como para que puerta se cerrase de pronto, con todos los cerrojos puestos, y un seguro mágico tan bien colocado, que parecía mentira que durante años no hubiese utilizado una varita.

Le extrañó que no le quitara de nuevo el arma, le reclamara o la reprendiera. Cuando apuntó a su costado para sanarlo, Draco la tomó por la muñeca y le suplicó que no lo hiciera. En vez de eso, devolvió el abrazo, y se dio cuenta de que temblaba como un niño asustado.

—Todo fue en vano. Esta es la última batalla de todas, y la hemos perdido desde que comenzó—lanzaba al aire oraciones sin hilar, como en un delirio nocturno. Fuera, el sol se ocultaba, dejando un manto rojo detrás—. Peleábamos por nada; nos dedicábamos a matar y a destruir—todo era una misma secuencia de voz, que no tenía más expresión que desesperación y un que otro resoplido que parecía un indicio de carcajada histérica. Hablaba apresurado—. Nada tenía sentido; nada lo tiene. Estoy aterrado y no puedo evitarlo. La maldita Marca me está quemando desde hace meses, y ya me he acostumbrado al dolor. Ya no puedo sentir, no puedo gritar, no puedo huir, no puedo reír...

Los estruendosos pasos de lo que parecía una docena de aurores subiendo por las escaleras, aumentaron el estremecimiento del mortífago. Hermione se separó lo suficiente para poder tomar su rostro entre las manos, y quedó aturdida ante la vista: Draco lloraba como un niño, con una línea continua de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas; la nariz, al igual que las mejillas, tenían una leve coloración rosada, algo completamente inusual en su rostro pálido.

—Perdóname—dijo entre sollozos—, perdóname por todo—ella no podía responder; se había quedado sin palabras—. Porque siempre fui un cobarde y nunca pude decirte tantas cosas... y ahora ya es muy tarde...

—Shhh...—suplicó. Tenía mucho miedo de ser escuchada fuera de la habitación, pero aún más de lo que pudiese decirle.

—Quise crear un mundo que fuese perfecto, pero no existe. Quise un lugar en el que cupiésemos los dos, donde sin importar nuestra sangre o la excusa que tuviéramos que usar, yo podría protegerte.

Hermione lo acalló con un beso. Dejó caer la varita sin que le importara, pues eran un caso perdido. Se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, refugiándose uno en el otro, mientras el sonido caótico de un fin inminente se acercaba cada vez más.

—Todo fue un sueño irrealizable, Hermione. Toda esa intención de purificar un mundo que ya era puro, tratando de encontrar personas que, puestas en un mismo lugar, podrían hacer que la vida fuese perfecta y ordenada. Personas que, todos sabemos, no pueden estar juntas; no en este mundo; no en esta vida...

La bruja asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que aquella sería la última tarde en que podría respirar. Volvió a tomar su rostro entre las manos y sonrió, con los ojos rojizos y llenos de lágrimas tibias.

—Como tú y yo...—afirmó.

Draco, en medio de su llanto y el dolor de su herida, besó su frente y sus labios y luego susurró.

—Como tú y yo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lanzando astillas en todas direcciones, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Se sostuvieron mutuamente, escondiendo la cara entre cabello y túnicas. No escucharon cuando dos únicas palabras fueron arrojadas al aire. Tampoco abrieron los ojos para ver que un rayo de color verde salía de las varitas enemigas para ir a chocar contra ellos.

Exhalaron un último suspiro sin hacer más débil su abrazo, soñando para siempre con un lugar después de la muerte, en que los dos se volverían a encontrar.

**Fin**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Necesito agregarlo¡Dejen reviews por favor! Una autora en proceso de rehabilitación psicológica se los agradecerá eternamente.

**Eledhwen****Moonlight Spell**


End file.
